RWBYKARE: Intro K
by TeamMCDS
Summary: Introducing the Team Leader of KARE.


A young lad of five feet, three inches, and long red-brown hair with a white tip at the very back ran through a forest of trees laden with pine needles. His attire consisted of a ripped short-sleeved black hoodie, pants, and a pair of light brown combat boots. Strapped to his back was a set of katanas in their sheathes across his back. On his hips were a pair of heavy-looking pistols in holsters. Attached behind the holsters were two pouches

and a collapsible spear. 

The boy ran upright with his head held high, dead pine needles making light crunching sounds beneath his boots. As he ran, his gold-colored eyes darted left and right for any sign of his target. Soon, he came to a cliff wall with the entrance to a cave. Around the passage lay the bodies of Beowolves with cut marks across their bodies. Some of them even had their heads torn from their bodies and cast carelessly aside.

The boy stopped short of entering the dark maw of the cave, drew one of the katana

s out, pulled out a small flashlight, and proceeded to enter into the darkness.

After a few moments, he noticed a pair of red eyes glowing through the darkness, and he immediately tried to swipe at it with his sword. At once, the red eyes narrowed at him, and he was immediately rammed with tremendous force, flying out of the cave.

He slammed against a tree and slid to the ground, red leaves raining down around him. The boy staggered to his knees. "What the—" A bone-chilling roar silenced him before he could finish his sentence. 

From the cave emerged a large Alpha Beowolf. Its body was covered in black fur with a bone-like mask covering its head. Along its spine, arms, legs, and shoulders were bony protrusions that looked like bone armor.

Irritated with the fact that this was not his true quarry, the boy yelled at the Alpha.

"Ya' know what!? I've had a long day chasing a specific person! It's been cold! It's been wet! I've had a long past few days! So why don't you go back into your den—" 

The Alpha cut off the young boy's angry rant with a roar and charged. The boy jumped aside before the Alpha's lethal claws could cut him in half. Holding his weapon in both hands, the boy took up a fighting stance against his Grimm opponent. 

"You wanna dance? Let's dance, you overgrown mongrel!" he said with a smirk on his face.

The Alpha charged again, and the boy dodged to the creature's left. As his opponent zoomed passed him, he slashed at the beast's left side. As the Alpha staggered from the force of the blow, the boy grinned broadly. 

"Hah!" he shouted proudly. He held up his katana, only to find half of it was missing. The other half was sticking out of the left side of the beast's chest beneath its flailing arms. 

"Oh, not again!" He looked back at the Alpha. 

After letting out a painfully awkward laugh, the boy dropped the broken hilt, pulled out his magnum pistols, and fired both of them at the Alpha. However, the recoil was so powerful that it launched him backward, but he managed to pull into a backflip and land a short distance away from his opponent. 

The Alpha, now limping from the powerful gunshots to its body, began to make its way towards him. Seizing this moment, the boy reached behind his back, pulled out the collapsible spear, and fully extended it. As the Alpha drew closer, the boy ran in its direction, leaped into the air with a battle cry, and brought his spear down upon the head of the weakened monster, killing it instantly. 

"Sweet dreams, little pup," he said mockingly as he extracted his spear from the wolf's head

before trying to pull it's head off the body.

The boy grunted with effort as he tried to wrench the head away.

"You're not going

to get it home like that." Said a loud male voice behind him.

In his attempts to take the head off, the boy froze and turned around to see a man with short black hair, golden eyes, and a scar under his left eye. He wore a white dress shirt and a black leather vest and a black pair of pants and combat boots. 

"H—hey Jack, h—how're you doing?" the boy said awkwardly.

"Your room is already stuffed with so many Grimm heads, Kayden."

"They're trophies! I need them!" Kayden shouted. 

"And why do you need so many?" Jack asked with an amused expression on his face.

Kayden, his cheeks puffy and red now, turned back the Alpha's corpse and attempted his efforts to pry the head off the body, only to fall back onto his butt.

Jack shook his head, walked up to the Alpha, and easily pulled its head off the body.

"How did you even find me?" Kayden asked, with a touch of sadness in his voice and looking completely defeated. 

Jack walked over to his nephew and patted him on the head affectionately. "If you want to hide, don't bring a Scroll. Well, at least you're still in one piece. Even if the same can't be said for that katana of yours." 

"Yeah… kinda sucks."

Kayden stood up, walked out of the forest after he had collected his broken sword. Jack followed him, carrying the Alpha's head. Although it was still bright out as the pair got into Jack's black pickup truck, the sun was beginning to sink. Kayden settled into the truck's front seat while Jack put the head in the back, got into the pickup truck, started up the engine, and left the red leaves forest. 

A week later, Kayden found himself in a large circular office that looked as though it was contained within a giant clock. There was a desk in front of the clock window. Behind that desk sat a man with silver hair and shaded spectacles. On his desk was a mug with the Kingdom of Vale emblem on the front and a small platter of five muffins: one chocolate chip, one lemon, one orange, one cranberry, and one cranberry-orange muffin. 

Next to the man's desk stood a middle-aged woman with blonde hair arranged into a tight bun and green eyes behind a set of oval spectacles. She wore a white long-sleeved, pleated top with a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flared into pleats at her wrists. Her lower attire consisted of a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons along with black-brown stockings. She also sported a pair of black boots with bronze heels and wore a purple-black cape across her back. 

The man behind the desk looked at Kayden. Kayden looked at the muffins. 

"Kayden, why did you run away?" the man asked kindly. 

"You know why. I was so close this time. I could have gotten them if I—" 

"If you what?" the blonde-haired woman cut across Kayden, "You could have been badly hurt or killed! You haven't finished your courses at Signal! How reckless are you?! Ozpin!" she addressed the man next to her, "Tell him!" 

"Please, Glynda, calm down," Ozpin said calmly. "Kayden, have you eaten at all today?" 

"Mmmm, muffins," Kayden said under his breath.

Glynda rolled her eyes and sighed. She moved towards Kayden and gently pushed the muffins toward him. At once, Kayden seized the muffins, Glynda blinked, and the muffins had completely vanished from the platter. Kayden's cheeks were bulging prominently. 

"Mr. Creiso…" said Ozpin.

"Mwuh?" Several muffin crumbs fell from Kayden's mouth.

"I see you like muffins," Ozpin said. 

Glynda muttered something under her breath. 

Kayden swallowed after a few moments while Ozpin waited. "According to your file, you left Signal three months ago. As such, the board of teachers at Signal has expelled you. Although, I'm sure you already knew that would happen when you made the decision." 

Kayden pouted. 

"They may not want you there anymore, but how about you come here to study instead?" 

Kayden's pouty expression changed to an expression of surprised confusion at Ozpin's offer. "Really? Study here?" Kayden asked in a confused manner. 

"Yes. After all, you cannot return to Signal. What other options do you have?" 

"If it's my only option, then I'll accept your offer," Kayden said. 

"One more thing, Kayden." Ozpin opened a drawer and pulled out a letter sealed with the Kingdom of Vale's emblem and handed it to Kayden. "I look forward to having you study here at my school." 

Kayden took the letter, stood up from the chair, and headed for the elevator without saying a word to Ozpin or Glynda. 

Once the elevator reached the bottom floor, Kayden walked out to see his uncle.

"How did it go?" Jack asked.

"I didn't get in," Kayden said casually. 

Jack playfully smacked him on the back of the head. 

"Of course, you got in. I knew you had it in you." 

"What? To eat a whole plate of muffins?" 

Jack smacked him again. 

"Ow!" Kayden said. 

"To get in the school, dummy." 

Jack ruffled his nephew's hair before saying, "I'm proud of you." 

Kayden lowered his head so Jack wouldn't see him smiling and began walking towards the school exit, his uncle behind him. 


End file.
